Severe side effects of current tumor chemotherapy are caused by drug attack on healthy tissues. To solve systemic toxicity problems, various drug delivery modalities have been suggested that are commonly based on drug encapsulation in carriers such as liposomes, polymeric micelles, and hollow nanocontainers. These drug carriers are targeted to tumors either passively or actively. Tumor targeting of many carriers is often inefficient because the carriers are too large to extravasate through the inter-endothelial gaps of the tumor. Release of the drugs contained within the carriers is often problematic. Moreover, carriers are often unstable in body fluids, which also limits their application as a drug delivery device. Disclosed herein are stable nanoemulsions and uses thereof as drug delivery devices.